


Left 2 Walk Among the Dead

by theunbloggable



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, L4D2/TWD crossover, M/M, Nellis, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prison incident the survivors make it to their new home- an abandon, partially built super store in mid Georgia. This had been part of plan, what hadn't was for things to go so south so fast- now they struggle to get their whole group back together, in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere South of Nowhere

Savannah, GA

Abandoned House, 1542 Holly Ave.

October 12th

Year 4

Ellis was on watch; he knew that Nick was on on the opposite side of the building watching the front entrance to the house where Michonne and Coach were sleeping. They had taken first shift a few hours prior.

The air hung heavy, thick and saturated with water. The humidity stuck to their skin, clung to their clothes and made the grime that coated their skin feel layers thicker. For this reason Ellis could never feel comfortable in his clothes; or comfortable period, the infected served solely as a distraction when they attacked. But on the quiet nights , Ellis felt restless.

Restless and alone; at least when he was slaughtering zombies in an explosion of blood and gore emotions took a passenger seat to adrenaline.

It was times like these, when he suffered watch for hours without hearing a groan of the undead that he stood to face the wall. It took all of three seconds to accomplish untying the overalls from around his waist and pushing a hand to encompass his dick. Hard, grasping strokes had him panting into the yellow panelling of the house, biting his tongue to keep quiet.

He could feel his build up coming to an end, despite the fact that it hadn’t been long enough for him to get a good thought in. He couldn't even picture anything anymore, the blondes with large tits and long legs had ran out of his mind faster than the apocalypse seemed to run into the world. He could only give himself the momentary escape that was found in focusing on the sensation of tugs and pulls.

He was keeled against the wall still in his world devoid of anything but the sensation of his own hand when he heard the pop of an assault rifle, the thunk of a body and the peel of a shell hitting the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing Ellis?” Nicks voice roared from behind him. His hand went slack in his pants from surprise.

The groans came into ear when he regained the focus he had so stupidly let slip. Damn zombies couldn’t give a guy a moment. With a whirl he turned around throwing up his rifle without a second thought. One thing the apocalypse could do to a guy is make him damn good at shooting. He could drop “bodies” without thinking but even with the combined efforts of him and Nick a hoard could be overwhelming.

Luckily for them this was only about fifteen zombies or so, packed close enough together that bullets ripped through one into the next.

When the chaos settled he slumped with his back to house, letting the adrenaline and panic subside. He pulled his head up only to meet the gaze of Nick who was staring at him like he had grown an extra set of limbs.

“What?! Am I bit, I didn’t even get into any sorta grapplin’ in that fight” Ellis questioned.

“Ellis, your dick.” Nick gestured, rubbing at his temples. “I mean damn Ellis I knew you were a little virgin but I didn’t know you were so desperate that you felt that you needed to fuckin’ whack off on watch. God I mean I guess its better then sleeping- although then you’d just be dead and then I wouldn’t have to listen to your voice all the time.” Nick mocked.

“Well isn’t somebody chatty cathy on this fine mornin’ ” he glared at Nick, shoving his dick back into his overalls, trying not to think about how he just fought zombies bare.

“I hate you, Ellis” the older man said.

“Well I still like you Nick” Ellis snarked back, half baiting but also genuine.

“I think its time now” Michonne said cutting the tension that Nick and Ellis had hung between them. She seemed to materialize out of nowhere, Coach in tow.

“Yeah. Shit we really should get a moving” Coach tacked on. He seemed disturbed by the amount of dead that lay on the ground in front of them.

“Oh you're one to talk about moving right” Nick muttered at Coach.

Coach glared at Nick, rolling his eyes, it was hard to take any of Nicks shit seriously these days, they had been together too long, and after the loss of Rochelle they have come a lot closer than anyone other than Ellis would admit.

“Anyway, you said you know where your group will be right? It will just be a simple drive” Coach deferred, pointedly looking at Michonne.

“Yes, they’ll be at the prison” She stated, gripping her katana tightly.

“I call Shotgun!” Ellis cried.

****

  



	2. Bumps Along the Road

McRae, GA

One Day out of McRae Correctional Facility

Group One

October 14th

Year 4

The bus clanked down the road; with every bump the groans of the injured escaped their unwilling mouths; no one wanted to show the pain, but with the loss of Herschel, with the loss of the prison...

“You did tell Michonne where we were meeting, she knew right?” Andrea yelled. Her voice was pitched an octave higher as she ran down the bus towards Rick.

“Yes, she knows the plan. She’ll be there.” Rick panted, he struggled to focus on anything but the throbbing pain of his body. The Governor had got him good.

The bus was a mess; Carol was driving, relatively unscathed by the attack. Daryl was bandaging up Beth, who was balancing Judith in one crook of her arm. Carl sat on the floor by his dad compulsively loading and unloading his gun with precision and speed that suggested many more years of experience then he had.

As messed up as everything seemed, everything was just right. This was the plane- not for the prison ordeal to go so south so fast but to leave. They had been working on securing a new location, roughly three days away. A giant superstore that had been in the process of being built. It didn’t have all of its stock, but nowhere really did nowadays- but it was secure.  And closer to a natural, fairly clean looking source of water. Everything was just right, except it wasn’t. They knew where they were going and how they were getting there but the Governor had taken more than just a home from them, he had taken family. The attack had cut their numbers down by nearly half and the looming feeling of loss, ever present in this world, hung lower than usual threatening to suffocate the survivors.

“Carl, Daryl come over here.” Andrea yelled, her voice verged on hysterics. Walking as quickly as their injuries and the width of the bus allowed they made it to the back of the bus where Andrea stood, looking at  horde of walkers following closely behind.

“They won’t catch up.” Carl said, trying to find where the concern in Andrea’s face was coming from.

“Naw, but we’ll lead ‘em right to where we’ll be stayin’ if we don’t kill the motherfuckers.” Daryl said, pulling his crossbow around from his back to his front.

“We’ll have to stop the bus. We don’t want to make that much noise using guns.”

“I’ll go stop it.” Daryl said, brushing up against the wall of the bus. “Go grab some others, tell your dad he’s too injured.

The bus pulled to a stop on the edge of the road. A dirt path claiming to a be a two lane, but held a width that seemed much smaller than then the bus they were on. Daryl, Carl, Carol, and Andrea, the last remaining people of the bus group minus Rick, Beth, Patrick and the kids manned the line between themselves and the bus.

They were a good mile away, but the walkers seemed to multiply, one would be taken down only for another to rise from the unknown. The moderate swarm left them one advantage, every shot usually hit a zombie and the one behind it. With more than they anticipated, nothing could keep the worried looks off of survivors faces.

****  



End file.
